


for whom her heart beats

by RaedselVee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Gen, Original Character(s), Silver Snow/Verdant Wind Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaedselVee/pseuds/RaedselVee
Summary: Baal.The first was created in a feverdream, unstained, if not forh e....The fleeting moments of one Sitri Eisner.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother
Kudos: 15





	for whom her heart beats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Great Tree Moon!

Baal.

The first was created in a fever  
dream, unstained, if not for ~~h e~~.

The five that followed bore her face  
once more more more m o r e morse.

The three wore masks of old  
loathed, loved, lost to _t i m e._

The two that followed, girl and name  
were one, always, one and the same.

Then, at last, another dream lay,  
dreamer unstained, if not for –

Sitri.

…

The dreamer stirred. 

…

“Sitri.”

…

The dreamer woke.

She blinked, light and shadow dissipating until a lone silhouette remained. 

A child by the looks of it. The silhouette of a girl. Unfortunately, she could not say the same for the mist clouding her mind.

The dreamer glanced about, stone holding fast beneath her weight. 

She felt something…amiss.

She returned to the beginning.

The emerald of her eyes seemed so familiar, but she – Sitri? – could not place them. Upon a second glance, the “girl” fell apart and took refuge in form more befitting a woman grown.

A woman in white.

The mist began to clear. 

In turn, Sitri felt heavy. Sitri felt the stone, no, the throne, holding her steady as if it were a part of her. Perhaps, a weight greater than her.

She reached.

~~h e l l o .~~

She blinked, puzzled.

~~h e l l o ?~~

~~h e l l o ?~~

Silence clung to her like a cocoon.

~~w h o ?~~

The woman spoke in their stead.

…

“Who am I?”

…

Sitri could not find it in herself to answer, for Sitri did not even know herself. 

…

“Do you know who I am?”

…

Sitri met emerald with even gaze, parsing the mist for a name other than her own…to no avail. The woman stared back. Then, at last, “something” from before stirred in the wake of expectation. 

…  


“Sitri…”

…

She remembered that look. 

The woman looked away.

…

It was shame.

It was sorrow.

…

She found her footing, slow, one hand anchored to the spiral-etched throne.

She reached out with the other. 

…

It was –

…

She would replace that sorrow despite the tremble of her own heart. 

…

Blood.

Claw.

Maw.

“M o t h e r.”

…

The woman froze.

The woman froze,  
but oh, _t i m e_ marched on.


End file.
